The Man of My Dreams
by djlee6
Summary: Whenever Chrona falls asleep, he's with the kindest person and has wound up falling in love. But is it really a figment of his imagination, or more? BOYchrona/ragnorak...may continue if i get love
1. Chapter 1

had to post this...

and ive done a LOT of femchrona fics so...BOYchrona here :P

enjoy :3

ooooooooo

Chrona POV

I was dreaming again. I was actually surprised that I ever dreamed anymore, with everything Medusa had done to warp me and what little sanity I had left. But here I was, in a peaceful forest, taking in the sights and sounds of the birds and the trees. I smiled softly. This was the only place I was ever safe before I came to Death City...

But it's still my favorite hide-away.

"Chrona, you made it."

I supressed a shive at the voice I had become so fimiliar with in the last year or so. I turned to greet him...My 'knight in shining armour', so to speak, though he looked anything but:

He was tall...taller than me anyway (and people told me I was pretty tall, for some reason). His shaggy black hair looked like layered silk, and though his bangs were pretty thick, they stayed clear of his dark purple eyes. His skin was pale and flawless with the exception of a single 'x' like marking across his nose. He wore the same thing he always wore...faded black skinny jeans and a fitted black tee-shirt, showing off his lean and muscular form. He had black boots and a studded belt.

It was as though he was supposed to be some dark, depressing being, but really he only brought me happiness.

He was smiling at me right now. I blushed, as I always seemed to do when his gaze was on me. "Of course I came..." I replied softly, gazing at the grass below my feet. No matter how often I saw him, I was still nervous.

He strode over to me-always so graceful-and lifted my chin up, forcing to look at him.

"I'm glad...The night would be unbareble if not for these small visits,"

My face heated up more. No one but him had ever been so gentle with me...so sweet.

Sure I had friends now who would do anything for me, but this man in front of me...he was the only one who made me feel...special.

"You s-still haven't told me you're name," I remeinded him. It had been so long since we first met, but I still had no idea if he was real or if I was so desperate for this affection that I made him up. I kept asking the same question, but he only gave me the same answer he always does:

"Any name will do, but I'd like for you to call me 'yours'."

It was the same answer I had recieved countless nights now, but I never tired of hearing it, and he seemed to never get tired of saying it.

He pulled me into his arms and I melted in his embrace, loving the warmth he gave me, the feel of his breath, the way he held me. Always so kind and loving. It made my heart swell and I had long ago admitted that I fell in love with this figure, even if he wasn't real.

"Sometimes I wish I could stay like this forever," I confessed, nuzzling him.

He chuckled lightly. "Chrona, nothing is forever...though I won't deny wishing the same." He pulled back to look into my eyes again. "All I can offer is that I will always be there, whenever you need me. Just call my name."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "But...I don't know your name," I pointed out.

He was about to answer me when I was jolted awake, Ragnorak pulling at my hair.

"Damnitt, bitch! You're talking in your sleep! Knock it off!" He retreated with a loud huff, muttering angerly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, suddenly overcome with misery.

It was times like this I hated waking up and craved the dreamworld again.

If only to hear that kind voice again...

ooooooooooooooo

lame, but i had to try so...

plz review! *offers cookies* 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

no reviews yet, but i got some followers n favs (the people will go unmentioned because idk if they want that put out...) but thats enough love for me to keep writing

though some reviews would be nice (hintity hint hint...lol)

anyway enjoy!

ooooooooo

Chrona POV

I sighed as I headed to Maka's apartment. As usual, my thoughts drifted back to the man of my little dreamworld. I sighed, wishing more than anything that he was here with me, holding my hand and smiling at me. I felt a small smile tug on my lips at the thought. It was too good to ever be true, but I could dream...

"Damnitt, quit spacing out!" Ragnorak demanded, tugging at my hair roughly.

"Ow!" I complianed. "Why do you have to be so mean to me?" I frowned, my eyes looking up, though I knew I couldn't see him.

He scoffed. "God, your so useless," He ranted. "First you keep me up all night and now you space out during the day. It's a damn good thing that we aren't fighting as much any more because you'd get us killed! You know that?"

I huffed. "If your so sick of me then why aknowledge me at all?"

He paused for a moment and I thought that maybe he'd realize how irrational he was being and apologize.

I should've known better.

"Damnit, Chrona, you're a stupid bitch! Do have any idea how boring it is to just sit and wait for a fight to happen so I can pop up? I'm not doing that!"

I thought it over and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense..."

"Good, you understand, you dumb bitch," He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, deciding that maybe it was best to just ignore him and go back into my fantasy world. No doubt that if the man of my dreams was here, he'd defend me. He'd give some disapproving frown to Ragnorak and say something to hold my honor in tact. I sighed. I wanted him here so badly. I didn't care if he wasn't real...There was no way I'd ever meet someone like that in real life. My dreams were all I had.

I arrived at Maka's apartment, Ragnorak still perched on my head. She answered almost right away, a smile on her face.

"Chrona, you made it! Come on in!" I nodded with a polite smile and saw that everyone else was already there. I took the empty seat on the couch next to Kid (because I didn't really like sitting next to Black Star. His yelling made me nervous).

"Hello, Chrona," Kid greeted, smiling at me as he leaned against the palm of his hand, one leg crossed over the other.

I blushed. Kid was always so elegant...It made me feel clumsier and more akward than I usually was. "H-hello, Kid-kun. H-how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And you? You seemed to not be getting much sleep lately...Not Ragnorak's doing I hope..."

I smiled. Kid was actually a lot like the man in my dreamworld. They were both so polite and caring, taking care of me and noticing whenever something was wrong.  
>"N-no, Ragnorak hasn't been bothering me...Th-thank you, though..."<p>

"Well that's good," He replied before Blair came in and stole everyone's attention by loosing her towel again.

I sighed. I didn't really have much interest in Kid like I did in the man in my dreams...I mean, Kid was nice, but he was also ill-tempered and had tried more than once to cut my hair so I'd be symmetrical. If it wasn't for that obsession, he'd be perfect for me...though he'd never go for someone like me. The only way someone would be interested in me romantically was in my fantasies. My dreams were all I had.

Ragnorak POV

I had barely said anything unless people said something to me (had to keep up my asshole image, ya know). Really I was just focused on Chrona.

Not that I'd ever admit it, but this was worrying me. I knew that since Medusa died, he'd been focusing on his surroundings more. Unfortunately, that meant that he noticed relationships.

And he wanted one. Bad.

I wasn't surprised when he showed an interest in other guys. Girls were too dependant and Chrona wouldn't be able to deal with being a provider (though he'd try like hell if ya let him). I personally approved of a man/man realtionship. A guy would be able to take care of Chrona and make him build up his self-esteem.

Shocker, right? Why would I ever care a rat's ass about Chrona?

Because Chrona has been the only person I've ever really known. I grew up with the little shithead. I know everything about him, even though he doesn't know that much about me. I know that without me protecting him with the black blood, he'd be dead.

But why would I save the life of someone I didn't care about? For myself?

Hell no.

I saved him because I cared about him and I wasn't going to watch someone I cared about die when I had the ability to prevent it.

But it's grown to be more than just wanting his companionship.

I'm sure it's noticable that I have a problem with letting people close. I don't know how to show affection, so I bully instead. So when I began to see Chrona as more than a...friend I guess you'd call it...I panicked. I couldn't just have a sudden change of heart. It'd scare the hell outta the kid!

So I decided to show my feelings in a world where he could deal with anything. I created a human form of myself that wouldn't intimidate him (and trust me, it was hard to not go back to my former buffness). And it seemed to be working. Still, I could never hope that he'd love me that much here in the real world. He'd never trust that I wanted to be that gentle young man he's fallen for.

I surpressed a sigh and retreated into him. I didn't want all of his stupid friends to see me tear up thinking of a future that would never be.

oooooooooo

ah tis sweet :3

plz review 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

finally some reviews!

SocklessxinxSeattle: lol i know right? ragnorak is pretty awesome! i need to write more fics with him

Ny: yayness! thank you hun!

Twich1995: lol glad u like :3 not many of this pairing so i gave it a shot lol

diamysue: tried to update as soon as i could hun :)

enjoy!

oooooooo

Chrona POV

I was there again, in his arms. I had a smile on my face and sighed in content. My head was resting on his chest as we just laid there in silence, one of his hands holding mine and the other stroking my hair softly. My face felt hot. I knew I was blushing but I never bothered to hide it from him anymore. At first when I tried to hide it, he took my face in his hands and kissed my cheeks over and over agian until it felt like my face was on fire.

I blushed darker at the memory.

Of course, there was something nagging in the back of my head. "Um..." I felt his hand pause in its movements and I propped myself up to look him in the eye. "What did you mean before?" I hated ruining the moment but I had to know.

He smiled kindly at me and pulled himself to a sitting position. "What do you mean, love?"

I blushed again. "You never give me your name and then you tell me that I can say your name whenever I need you...I don't understand."

"My dear Chrona...I can't tell you my name."

"Why not?"

"I want to," He tucked some hair behind my ear, his eyes holding some distant and saddened look that made my heart lurch. "I wish I could...But I can't. Chrona, I won't have a name until you give me one."

I frowned. "So I have to name you like you're an imaginary friend?" I hated that! I knew that he was only in my head, but I wanted him-needed him-to be real!

It was silent for several moments before he kissed my forehead lightly. "I'm sorry."

Before I could argue, my eyes opened to darkness.

I huffed in irritation. I hated it when my dreams ended. Not only was I seperated from him, but I'm always left with questions. What did he mean I had to name him?

Ragnorak POV

I would normally be yelling at Chrona right now, covering my ass by telling him he was being a mopey little bitch and that he needed to shut the hell up with his huffing so I could get some god damn sleep...

But I couldn't face him right now.

Not while it felt like I'd loose it.

No doubt he's laying there, frustrated and filled with unanswered questions...But he couldn't ask me about such things because he has no idea that I was the only one who could answer them!

I sighed. Why was I taking all of these stupid risks? Why was I opening myself up when I knew I'd be left either craving more or being ripped apart?

Maybe...it was because...the only time Chrona was ever away from me...was in his dreams...

And I wanted to always be there for him.

I hated this feeling...Love...It was supposed to be some blissful emotion but here in the waking world, it was nothing but turmoil and pain. I was always telling Chrona that if he needed me, to say my name. I wanted him to come to me for help...Would you believe that in all the years we've been partners, he's never called me for help?  
>He's never said my name except to tell me to quit bullying him?<p>

Even if my affection was unreturned...I want him to at least rely on me.

ooooooooooo

plz review

and the sappiness will continue lol (i'll try to be less sappy) 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

enjoy!

oooooooo

Chrona POV

I was at Kid's house with all of my friends. We had decided to get together and watch a movie that Black Star all insisted that we watch together. He had been going on and on for weeks about how it was incredible and how it stood up to even his godly critisism. Finally we all caved and as we gathered in the living room, he finally revealed the title to us:

Super Troopers.

Everyone but Patty and I groaned in complaint; Patty had loved it and I had never seen it before.

Black Star and Patty sat crosslegged on the floor in front of the television while Maka and Tsubaki sat in the love seat and Soul, Kid and I shared the couch. Soul was of course sitting on the edge because it was as close to Maka as he could manage (even I could see he liked her, why was she still clueless?) while Kid sat in the middle, leaving me on the other end.

Personally, I preferred this spot. When I first started hanging out with everyone, Maka always sat next to me so she would be right there to explain something I didn't understand and so I was in the very middle of everything. Really, I owed one to both Soul and Kid. They had worked hard to try and get Maka to release her motherly grip on me. I loved her like a sister, but sometimes it was just too much. Plus, it was a little embarrassing to be taught by someone who was exposed to almost as little as me.

Most of the time, despite Ragnorak's complaints, I was relying on Kid or Soul for advice and whatnot. They had seen a lot and connected with me better. Plus, they weren't too motherly or suffocatting, instead always stepping back to see if I could grasp something until I finally asked for help or desperately needed it before I hurt myself. (Like the time I tried reaching for a book and nearly fell of one of the ladders in the library...Kid had to save me using that weird skateboard of his.)

I was so lost in thought, I forgot about the movie and drifted into my own little world, wishing that I had the boy from my fantasies to help me instead. To teach me things and guide me...to protect me.

I sighed sadly, quiet but still catching Kid's attention.

Rather than drawing any attention to me, he rested a hand on my enclosed ones on my lap. I blushed and met his gaze. He smiled warmly, trying to provide some form of silent comfort. I smiled softly as I took in the warmth from his honey colored eyes, grateful to have some substitute of my dream man.

Ragnorak POV

GOD DAMN PERVERT SHINIGAMI!

I can't believe that PUNK has the fucking NERVE to touch my Chrona!

Still, as much as I wanted to punch that Kid into a bloody pulp, I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to embarrass Chrona and make him hate me. I had no idea if he knew whether I was awake or not...Whether he felt my body boil in anger and jelousy...But I didn't chance it. I kept myself back, hoping that he wouldn't know. That he'd think I slept the entire movie and didn't see anything.

The worst was...I knew Chrona's every thought. I knew he was beginning to warm up to that damn pervert. Because for some fucked up reason he found a connection between Kid and the image I gave Chrona to swoon over.

I wanted to cry, but held back everything.

It just wasn't fair...I wanted to hold Chrona's hand. I want to be the one to comfort him. I want him to look at me with admiration and love...

But I was just a disgusting blob that popped outta his back.

Who could love such a thing?

oooooo

plz review :3 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five!

enjoy!

and about the last chapter...I love super troopers...so dont take offence lmao :3

ooooooooo

Chrona POV

It had been three days and three long nights since I've seen the man from my dreams. I couldn't sleep...I was becoming irritated and all of my friends noticed that there had been a change in my personality. Apparently, rather than looking miserable, I was coming off as angry and it was alarming everyone. I couldn't tell them the truth. I had only said that I was thinking over some things and it wasn't anything they needed to worry about. Really, how could I tell them that I was upset that my fantasy world had collapsed?

As Soul would say: so uncool.

...Wow, I regret thinking that...That didn't suit me at all...

Blushing at that thought, I had caught attention. "Man, Chrona, you're really starting to freak me out," Black Star stated bluntly.

"Yeah, you sure you're okay?" Liz asked, leaning over to make eye contact. (It was weird she was a little taller than me...)

I shook my head. "I'm fine...Thank you..." I mummbled.

"If your feeling sick we can take you home," Kid informed me.

I froze at that, locking eyes with his. I couldn't believe his kindness...And after these last few days, I craved that sort of affection.

Maybe those dreams were some message...Maybe I should try to...focus on Kid?

Ragnorak POV

OH HELL NO!

I popped from Chrona's back. "DAMNITT, SHINIGAMI! BACK OFF! He said he was fine!"

"Ragnorak!" Chrona gasped. I knew he was embarrassed, but I had to defend my meister's innocence!

That damn shinigami frowned at this. "No need to be so protective. I was only offering to help." He shrugged off, his eyes sharp and cold. Had I been some ordinary human, I'm sure I would've flinched under his gaze. But I wasn't some dipshit who bit off more than he could chew. I was tough damnitt!

"Whatever," I growled. "I see the way you look at Chrona! How you treat him!" I couldn't stop myself now. I was on a roll. My black blood...My entire form, that is, was boiling with fury all held back and built up over months. "I'm not going to let him be soiled by YOU!"

The air was thick with slience and I knew that all eyes were on me and Kid, our eyes locked in a show down. I knew that Chrona was nervous. I knew that I was probably blowing my cover.

But it had become too much.

After a while, Kid sighed. "If it's such a big deal, then maybe you should take better care of her. You are her weapon after all."

DAMN PUNK!

"FINE THEN I WILL!"

...Wait, what?

oooooooooo

plz review 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

diamysue: ikr? love ragnorak! ever read the manga? he's uber kewl :3

RC 4ever: did i? lol

enjoy!

ooooooooo

Chrona POV

I froze.

Her...Kid...He called me a 'her'...

Kid thought I was a girl...

My face went red.

Oh dear god!

Black Star snickered. "Jeez, Kid, I didn't know you had a thing for Chrona!" He patted me roughly on the back, Ragnorak seeming as far in shock as I was that he didn't do anything about it either. "No offence, Chrona, but I thought Kid would go for a girl with bigger tits."

Black Star thought I was a girl, too!

"That's horrible!" Maka exclaimed. "A girl's value should not be determined by her breast size!" MAKA!

"Yeah!" Liz cheered Maka on! "I can't tell you how many times Kid has embarrased me by telling me my tits are smaller than Patti's!" Patti just laughed at that, Kid's face turning pink at the accussation.

Oh DEAR GAWD! I just wanted to crawl away and hide!

"Um, guys...?" Soul butted in, quieter than everyone else. Everyone turned their attention to him, suddenly quiet, except for Patti's giggles. "Chrona is a boy."

All stares were on me, their expressions shocked.

"I...I have to go!" I shouted, running off passed them. There was no way I could ever show my face again!

oooo

Ragnorak POV

Chrona ran to his room after the ordeal. I had retreated, letting him sulk. I was as surprised as he was. Course after a few hours of him just laying in bed, face down, his face buried in his pillow, I finally popped out.

I sighed and rubbed his back. "Hey, Chrona, just forget about em." I know, I wasn't the comforting type, but Chrona was sensitive and...I did kinda say I'd start treating him better.

Chrona lifted his face from the plush pillow, sighing softly. "How can I forget? It's so humiliating," He groaned.

"Chrona, they're stupid," I said. "So what if they thought that? It just shows that they're a bunch of dumbasses!"

"I just didn't think I was so...girly..."

"It's probably just the dress!" I tried. "Maybe if you started dressing like a boy..I dunno know..." I sighed, waiting for him to repsond.

"...I guess...I could try that..." He looked up at me, smiling softly. "Thanks, Ragnorak,"

I smiled back. Sure, I had to show some teeth to show I was smiling so it looked a little creepy, but it was worth looking stupid to hear that small giggle from Chrona.

oooooooo

lol

plz review :3 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven!

RC4ever: actually...i owe u thx! i did not catch that 'she' part till u pointed it out! this fic was on hault cuz i didnt have any good ideas! lol :D

FlyingMintBunny579: omg! save all panda stuff! D: lol thx hun! :3

The BKKit: omg superman! :D lol jk jk well u can private message me too if u ever want :3 glad u like!

xxangelbitexx: lol i just cant picture soul getting it wrong, ya know? i mean have him doubt sure, but idk lol he's too cool to get gender wrong!

Shadethedemon: lol *blush* glad i could make u spaz :)

enjoy!

oooooooooo

Chrona POV

I was surprised that Ragnorak had bothered trying to cheer me up. I was so used to him being mean to me, but I guess he was trying to prove he could look out for me. I'm not sure why, but Kid-kun had gotten him really worked up...

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

...Who knocks four times?

(A/N: guess.)

I pulled myself from bed, frowning that I had to get up at all.

Ragnorak stayed out for some reason (which was odd, since he usually took any oppritunity he could to 'get away from me').

When I opened the door, I felt my face heat up. "Kid-kun!"

Kid smiled in return, but I could tell he was upset. "Hello, Chrona...I hope I'm not disturbing you,"

I felt my blood quicken and knew that Ragnorak was beginning to get angry. He never liked Kid-kun, so I was sure that he despised the idea of Kid-kun being in my room. But what could I do about it? I didn't like the idea of being rude to people. I didn't know how to deal with it!

"N...no, of course not," I replied, looking at the ground.

"Look...Chrona, I came to apologize." What? "It was wrong of me to make such an assumption about you. The truth is, I wasn't thinking. I just blurted out something and...A gentleman should know better than to speak without thinking,"

"Guess you make for a shitty gentleman, then, huh reaper boy?" Ragnorak scoffed.

I stiffened at this. _Oh, dear god, Ragnorak, shut up!_

Kid glared at Ragnorak for a split moment but quickly his gaze softened and he locked gazes with me. "Anyway, I wanted to apologize. If there's anyway I could make it up to you, just let me know,"

I frowned. "I d-don't think that's...um...I don't need anything..."

"Then...why don't I take you out?"

"Huh?"

"I'd like to take you out," He repeated. "I want to make up for my mistake."

I blushed darkly. Before I could say anything, Ragnorak butted in. "Look, shithead, Chrona doesn't need to be pitied! He's life is shitty enough! Besides, you're just gunna make him feel more like a girl if you take him out like he's you're fucking girlfriend!"

I hated his brashness, but he was sort of right...

Kid sighed and just remained focused on me. "Look, if you don't want to go out, then at least let me cook for you. I want to do something to make up for making you so upset."

"I just don't get how you saw me as a girl!" I complained. I know, I shouldn't be whining. I should just accept Kid-kun's apology and be done with it. But I have a very bad habit of screwing up a good thing.

"Because I think you're attractive," Kid-kun stated bluntly. "And, I guess I always associated attractiveness with women. So...yeah..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

...Did Kid-kun just call me attractive?

My face turned dark and I began to grow unable to form any thought.

"I...I have to go!" I exclaimed, slamming my door shut.

Why did this stuff always happen to ME!

ooooooooooooo

poor chrona

he's in a triangle...

and those are symmetrical...vertically...

plz review


	8. Chapter 8

was just deciding what the hell do i wanna update first...

and then as if the Yaoi God was giving me a sign...I got a review...

From SirLady :) I'm so happy that you liked this fic so much and sent that review when u did

everyone plz enjoy!

ooooooooo

Ragnorak POV

I. Was. Pissed.

Like...super pissed...

No...What the hell does that dumbass Star kid say?...Oh, right...'uber'...I was 'uber' pissed...

It's been a while now since that stupid Reaper left, leaving my meister a stupid flushed mess over who the hell knows what. Pissed me off, cause it's not like Chrona has a thing for that skinny little punk ass, right?

...Right...?

I decided to check...just to be sure...

"Jeez, Chrona, it's been an hour already! Go make me some damn dinner!"

Chrona still had that damn terrified look frozen on his face, a red blush contrasting his pale skin. I woulda told him how cute he looked but...ya know...

Chrona snapped to reality, his eyes starting to go in every which direction, like back in the days when we were on top of the world and total badasses! Cept instead of madness causing it, it was that damn Reaper!

"I...He...Kid!" Chrona ducked his head downwards, his eyes sheilded by the shadow of his bangs. "Kid...Kid...likes me...I don't understand..."

Ah, hell...

"Damnitt, Chrona! Are you fucking stupid! He doesn't like you!"

Chrona snapped his head back up, his blush being pulled back and replaced by a hurt expression. "He...doesn't...? He said he did..."

I didn't like seeing Chrona hurt...But hell! I didn't like seeing him with Reaper boy either! No way in hell my meister would be happy with that little shit! Oh, if I had a human body...that punk would get such a beating!

"Chrona, guys like him are only interested in fucking! Don't you get it!"

Chrona's eyes started to glaze over before his gaze fell to the floor again and he slumped against the closed door, having still not moved from his spot earlier. "You really think so?"

"I know so!"

Chrona didn't say anything...I waited and waited for him to defend Kid...to say that there was no way that someone who had been so nice to him would do something so mean...but instead he was quiet. The entire room became tense, so much that I was frozen by it. Then out of nowhere, he stood, his gaze still downward, and dragged his feet the bed, crawling up on it and grabbing his pillow to hold it to his chest like he so often did when he was depressed.

What else could I do excpet leave him to his thoughts? I'd talk to him later...when it all sunk in...

After all, it was better that he was mad now then years later if he wound up with the kid and finally realized how stupid a relationship like that was, right?

oooo

Chrona POV

I didn't dream last night. I think that after what happened with Kid-kun, I just couldn't face that boy again, even if he was just a figment of my imagination.

Why was I so angry, though? Ragnorak was always saying hurtful lies...so why was it so easy to believe him when he told me that Kid wanted to use me?

After all...Kid-kun was always so nice to me. Why would he do something so...hurtful?

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts, I didn't look up once the entire way to my classroom or to my seat next to Maka...

and Kid...

"Good morning, Chrona," he greeted, as usual when he was actually on time in the mornings, which seemed to happen a lot more often now.

I was about to say 'hello', but when I made eye-contact with him...I remembered what Ragnorak said and just stared at my desk.

oooo

Kid POV

I frowned at this. I didn't like that reaction Chrona gave me...like he wanted to be friends...but then remembered my confession last night.

I followed his example and looked away, suddenly upset.

Was I really so disgusting that Chrona would never speak to me again?

ooooooo

plz review :)


	9. Chapter 9

SirLady: no reason to apologize. there's no such thing as a late review in my book (but there is such a thing as a late update...). i agree with you, though! I love seeing a harsh and jagged-edged character such as Ragnorak become sappy and just downright lovable (even if it is from my doing...*shifty eyes*) I can't promise that I wont have any more sappy moments since this fic kinda started from a sappy moment but I will try to make them less sad. (I can already tell you that that wnt be easy. someone is going to have their heart broken and poor Chrona is confused as hell).

isnunurbusiness: sorry i wasnt quicker! complications arose! hope the work i put in for this chapter (as well as the rest of the fic) will make up for my tardiness :)

: I'll make him sweeter irl more. after all, he kinda did promise to treat Chrona better in front of their friends. i think kid would call him out if he was being an ass again...

Deidara4ever: i feel the same way whenever i do stuff like this *frown* but the reviews will make the whole process easier to handle

and to the rest, SO SORRY for the lateness of this~! thank u so much for your reviews and believing in the continuation of this~!

anyway, enjoy chapter nine~!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Chrona POV

Class was more unbearable than I could ever remember it being. Not even my first day here at the DWMA compared to this.

I tried like hell not to cry. Even with me keeping my eyes on my work, I could feel Kid's wavelength next to me. I know it wasn't on purpose that it was so strong, him being a shinigami and all. But for the first time I wished that Kid's soul wasn't so strong. It made my chest hurt to feel him radiating such saddness and pain.

When I finally dared to peek a sideglance past my hair, I saw his eyes holding that same shine-over that I was sure matched my own.

I've never seen Kid-kun cry before...

And I had no desire to.

Without a word I picked up my things and bolted from the classroom, only vaugely hearing Maka call out my name and Professor Stein asking me what was wrong as I felt the tears finally escape from my eyes, blurring my vision as I ran to the safe haven that was my room.

oo

Kid POV

I thought for sure that I had screwed things up with Chrona. The way he avoided even making eye contact with me...It made me feel like trash. But maybe that was what I deserved.

Chrona was an angel and I didn't deserve to have someone as beautiful as him be willing to be with someone like me. I should've just kept my mouth shut. I should've just been happy to have him as a friend. I should have never told him that he was attractive...Never told him that I thought he was a woman!

But I didn't expect him to just get up and run away.

I could hear Maka shouting for him as he disappeared from view and noted Stein's confused and concerned expression.

I felt a pain course through me, knowing it was my fault that my angel was probably alone somewhere, crying and trying to disappear into a dark corner.

o o o o

Ragnorak POV

I knew Chrona was sensitive, sure, but this was just confusing.

Chrona had me! Why the hell did he care about what that pervy little reaper thought!?

But, no. Instead here Chrona was burying his face in his pillow and laying on his bed, curled up into himself trying not to sob hesterically. I could feel his shoulders shaking and his chest ache, making me feel like shit.

"Chrona, c'mon, would you quit it? He's not worth it! I already told you that he was scum that wanted to use you as a quick lay!"

I could barely hear Chrona past his pillow. "I c-can't believe th-that anymore..."

What? "Why not?"

"I could feel it...Kid was sad...because of me!" He choked out, his face still buried. "Kid-kun has been so nice to me...and I just made him sad!"

"So what?! He made you sad first!"

"Kid-kun doesn't deserve to cry because of me,"

I just didn't get it! What the hell!?

o o o o

Kid POV

"What are you doing?"

I jerked at the sound, having been lost in my thoughts for so long and was a little suprised to see Stein standing beside me, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"I...nothing...Just thinking," I was too ashamed of my previous behaviour to be embarrassed at my current situation.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," he pointed out. "It looks like you can't decide to see whether or not Chrona is okay. He's your friend, isn't he?"

"...I think he...I was stupid and he might hate me," my chest ached at my admittance and Stein sighed.

"Chrona doesn't hate people he knows care about him. And it's painfully obvious that you care quite a bit,"

I stood there a while, absorbing his words. He merely watched as I stared blankly at the entrance to the downstairs of the Academy, the cement staircase only vaugely lit by torches hanging from one side of the wall (much to my dislike). Not bothering to answer him, I felt as though I was shot back into my body and took off bolting down the steps.

I didn't have to look behind me to know Stien was standing there smiling at my simple like behavoir.

oooooo

short...i promise the next chapter will be longer

plz review


End file.
